


Quantifiable

by melagan



Series: Quantifiable [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney in the bathtub. PossessiveJohn!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quantifiable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joelle/gifts).



> Written in 2012 as a birthday gift for Joelle. A heartfelt thanks to em_kellesvig for the beta and title.

Rodney fingered the bruise on his inner thigh. It was out of sight, hidden under the bubbles in the soapy water. Didn't matter. He knew exactly where to touch. He leaned back, sinking deeper into the warm bath and closed his eyes. Touching it made him hard. Remembering the way John's teeth nipped against his skin, leaving this mark, made him want to come. 

"You like it," John said. He sat behind Rodney, legs spread, and arms reaching around McKay like a warm, sexy cradle. 

Rodney laced his fingers with John's. "I'll admit you make bath time a lot more interesting."

John snorted and Rodney shivered at the feel of John's whiskered stubble against his skin. Being with John made every nerve-ending wake up and take notice. One day, he'd draw up a chart. Surely, it was quantifiable, this electric charge of neurons and chemistry? 

He'd think about it later when he _could_ think. When John wasn't leaving a rough scrape of beard burn on Rodney's skin. When the feel of John marking him like this didn't make his cock throb with need. 

"Mmm, the bath was a great idea." John pressed a kiss into Rodney's reddened skin. "Gotta love how those Ancients did everything big." 

"You promised to let me wash you hair." 

John laughed. "You have such a hair fetish." 

"I do not. I just want to –" Rodney gasped as John's fingers stroked and pulled at his nipples.

"You just like to get your hands in my hair," John said, "Like you do when I'm on my knees giving you a blow job."

Rodney didn’t protest, distracted by John's hands and his cock, a cock that was hard, demanding, and currently riding the crack of Rodney's ass. "Oh, god."

"S'okay. I like your hands." To prove his point, John took one of Rodney's hands and gave each finger a long suck in turn.

Rodney did his best to shift around for a better view without sliding off John's lap. The soapy water didn't cooperate and suddenly he found himself turned completely around and his face just inches from John's chest. 

John grinned, and still holding one hand, tugged Rodney in for a kiss. It was hot, wet, and filthy. Rodney tried to follow John's mouth when he pulled away. 

"Hey, shampoo, remember?" 

"But there was kissing! And sucking! Really, really hot sucking."

John squirted shampoo into Rodney's hand. "I promise to do all kinds of filthy things to you after we get clean. Right now, it still feels like I have muddy sticks in my hair. How about you?"

"It feels like I've got mud smushed between my toes, and I was wearing boots the whole time." 

"I'm glad Beckett says it's non-toxic but I just can't shake the feeling it's still there, you know?"

Rodney motioned for John to lean his head down and started lathering his hair. "I took three showers and I know I got it all off, but it doesn't feel like it."

"Mmm, that feels good." 

"You are such a slut for scalp massage."

Before Rodney could say any more, John's hand tightened around his wrist. "Could've lost you today." 

"But you didn't. I'm fine. All that got hurt was my dignity and that poor laptop. I'm not even sure the pool of yuck was that deep." 

"It was deep, McKay" John growled. "I had Lorne's team check it out. If you'd gone under before we got there, we'd have never found your body." 

"Oh." 

"Ronon thinks it's an abandoned Wraith trap. Put something shiny on the other side, oh like an Ancienty doodad, and by the time the Wraith — or nosy scientists — are halfway across the ooze, it's too late." 

"Abandoned," Rodney said. "Because it worked so well, the Wraith got pissed off and culled everyone. That means…" Rodney reached for the soap, suddenly anxious to scrub at every inch of himself and John. Clean, clean, they needed to be clean.

"You nearly drowned in a quicksand sauce of Wraith giblets," John said.

Rodney let his expression show exactly what he thought of that. "Never mention Wraith and giblet in the same sentence again."

"I'll say whatever I have to, if it makes you more careful. I can't lose…" John stopped talking and wrapped his arms around Rodney, pulling him close. 

"I'm here, John. I'm safe. A lot grossed out but safe. We're safe." Rodney let long minutes pass as John held him and he clung back in return. "C'mon, let's finish up.

Putting words to action, Rodney took his time and worked every strand of John's hair through his fingers. John was purring with satisfaction by the time Rodney rinsed the last of the shampoo from his hair.

"My turn." John gave Rodney a long, slow once over and his expression turned predatory. "This is what's going to happen. I'm going to take this soap and wash every inch of you, and I mean _every_ inch. When I'm done, I'll help you out of the tub, and trust me, by the time I'm done, your knees will be so weak you'll want help. Are you tracking, Rodney?"

The heavy beat of his pulse was like fire under his bruised skin. John's mark. God, he wanted to touch it again so badly right now. Drawing in a shaky breath, Rodney nodded.

"Then I'm going to lay you on my bed. Nothing but you, me, and clean sheets, and I'm going towel you off with my tongue until there's no skin left that I haven't touched, that I haven't claimed. Are you good with that?"

It wasn't a question. John's voice sounded dark and gritty to Rodney's ears and a lot like dangerous sex. His cock thought so too. If John touched him like that now — well fuck. Too late. Rodney grabbed at John's shoulder and held on as his whole body shuddered. "John. I'm sorry. I…"

"You came. Good." John pressed his fingertips against the bruise he'd made and Rodney whimpered even as he tried to spread his legs wider. "This isn't the only mark I intend to make. And this isn't the only time you're going to come tonight." 

At that moment, if Rodney could have come again, he would have. One thing he knew about John Sheppard, the man didn't give his word unless he meant it. 

Rodney closed his eyes and let John have his way with him, sighing under the pleasure of John's touch. Too soon, it was time to climb out of the tub. He was certain he looked like a besotted, grinning fool as John led him to the bed, but damn he was a clean, besotted fool. Not to mention damn lucky.

Rodney shook his head in bemusement. John wasn't this possessive all the time. It usually took barely escaping death to do it. Of course, this was Pegasus. Defying death was almost a weekly event. 

Still, if they survived here long enough – Rodney shivered in pleasure as John nuzzled the back of his neck – oh yeah, if they survived long enough, Pegasus galaxy was one hell of a retirement plan.


End file.
